deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mrweare121/King k rool vs King dedede
Opening Nintendo is full of amazing villians two of which are King k rool the evil crocodlie who is always trying to take donkey kong's giant banana collection from his home island. His opponeat is King dedede who is the arch enemy Visualof kirby he is always trying to keep his firm grasp of dreamland.If these two evil kings were to fight to the death who would be the last king standing and the deadleast warrior. Combatants King k rool He is the leader of the kremling krew their main goal is to steal the vast golden banana collection that the kongs have on their island.King k rool has had a few other personalites which are Kaptain k rool and Baron K. Roolenstein when under these personalites he gets a few different attacks.When his kremlings aren't loyal to him he doesn't show forgivness.The only main game that King k rool wasn't the main antagonist was Donkey Kong country returns.When his minnions fail him he brings it upon himself to deal with his enemies. King dedede He is the main antagonist of nintendos kirby Due to an ambiguous description of the geography of pop star, it is never made entirely clear how much of the planet King Dedede assumes leadership of, though he seems to have castles and fortresses all across the planet. Even so, he seems to perform no administrative functions, and for the most part, the planet seems to ignore any edicts that are issued by him. Attacks and Abilites Close range attacks King k rool pointy crown=When he takes his crown off he can throw it like a bowling ball which can trip up his targets causing decent amounts of damage depending on how hard and fast he throws it.The crowns durability is good do to it being made of gold. King dedede inhale=Dedede's strange stomach allows him to suck in any sized opponeat into his body then he has a choice does he exhale the opponeat which turns them into a star for a few seconds.The other choice is that he can bite down doing decent damage. Mid range attacks King k rool blunderbuss=The blunderbuss is able to shoot out very large kannonballs and status afflicting mists that can cause the intended target some trouble.When shot the blunderbuss will push king k rool in the opposite direction giving him a slight amount of mobility in this attack. King dedede wooden hammer=The wooden hammer being a melee weapon actually has a surprisng range do to the length of the weapon.It can be used in both a offensive and deffensive manner allowing King dedede many ways to use the weapon. Long range attacks King k rool Kannonball barage=King k rool can summon a huge hailstorm of very large kannonballs that can do different amounts of damage depending on which part of the body it hits the target on.This attack can't be spamed do to the time it takes for the kannons to reload. King dedede hammer rockets=His hammer is able to shoot out miniature rockets that can lock on to its target and follow them for a short time but if they fail to hit a taregt it will blow up.The only weaknees this attack has is that if the target is fast enough he or she can dodge it and make it hit king dedede. Special attacks King k rool helicopter-equipped pack=Just like the attack says king k rool was able to put on a hand made helicopter pack of his own design.It helps him dodge attacks that normally he would never be able to dodge with out it.The main down point to this equipment is that it makes a lot of really loud sounds. King dedede Shock hammer=King dedede has the ability to give his hammer a static shock wave ability that can harm foes on contact.The only main weaknees of this is that he can't spam this do to the amount of time it takes to charge the static. X factors Strength King k rool=90 King dedede=92 They are both strong in their own ways such as king k rool being able to lift very large kannon ball and load them into a cannon to be fired but the amount of strength that is required for King dedede to lift and use his giant hammer with good effect gives the edge to Edge=King dedede Speed King k rool=74 King dedede=67 When a fighter is a heavy weight it is often really hard to also be fast on you feet which is the case for both king k rool and king dedede. When King dedede slides on his stomach he can move much faster then when he is walking but when you compare that to king k rool who can charge across his entire ship in seconds gives king k rool the edge. Edge=King k rool Agility King k rool=80 King dedede=81 King k rool with the help from his helicopter back pack is actually able to be decent at agility and controlling his movements. King Dedede has the ability to puff himself up into the air giving him great control of his body. King Dedede gets a slight edge because of the fact he doesn’t have to rely on his equipment. Edge=King Dedede Intelligence King k rool=87 King Dedede=80 King k rool might be a little bit insane but it is because of that insanity which allows him to invent various mechanical masterpieces which makes him very intelligent. King Dedede on the other hand has never shown a time when he was very intelligent which gives the edge to King k rool. Edge=King k rool Training King k rool=74 King dedede=77 Both of these kings don’t get much time to get a lot of practice and training done during their down time. When King k rool is training it can be assumed that since he is a little bit insane he can’t focus on the training but when you compare that to King dedede who can easily focus on training do to not being part insane King k rool is a bit behind. Edge=King Dedede Tactics King k rool=99 King Dedede=85 For a fictional character King k rool is by far one of the best at creating very good plans and showing that by the tactics that he uses. King Dedede on the other has average tactics that really only work when his enemy doesn’t have home field advantage. Edge=King k rool Killer instinct King k rool=93 King Dedede=92 The more violent a character is the higher their killer instinct score will be. Both King K Rool and King Dedede being villains already puts their rating at above average. The reason that King K rool gets a higher score is because his insanity makes him enjoy killing a bit more the King Dedede. Edge= King k rool Endurance King k rool=64 King Dedede=66 These two evil kings are far from being masters of endurance because they are heavy weight characters they often get tired much quicker. The only reason that King Dedede gets a tiny edge is because he doesn’t get tired when he slides on his stomach which King k rool can’t do. Edge=King Dedede Adaptation King k rool=86 King Dedede=83 To be able to change and adapt to any battle situation is the key to winning a fight. Both King K rool and King Dedede have shown times when they have been able to adapt but because King K rool is smarter it gives him a slight edge over King Dedede but not by much. Edge=King k rool Hand to hand comabt King K rool=63 King Dedede=69 Both King k rool and King Dedede are never really shown fighting in hand to hand combat during their fights in their respected games. It must be assumed that they can but because of King Dedede having a little more power to his punches gives him an edge. Edge=King Dedede Experience King k rool=90 King Dedede=89 For heavy over weight kings these two have actually done a lot in their fictional careers almost to the point were its impossible to decide who deserves the edge. The fact that helped me come to a conclusion was that King k rool as been around longer meaning he has had more time to have experiences. Edge=King K rool Final score= King k rool=6 King Dedede=5 Battle info 1.Battle will take place on King K rool's pirate ship 2.Voting will end on March 6 Battle simulation Category:Blog posts